The present invention relates to a teat cup magazine arranged to store at least two teat cups when they are not used, comprising a removing device for each teat cup, arranged to retract the teat cup into the teat cup magazine when a milking process has finished, wherein each removing device comprises a cylinder and a piston.
A teat cup magazine provided with removing devices for the teat cups is often designed as a cabinet with an inner space where the removing devices are mounted together with sensitive milking components. Sensitive milking components may, for example, be electric components, valves, and measuring equipment used in connection with the milking processes in a milking parlour. Such teat cup magazines are often complicated structures, which are time consuming and expensive to manufacture.
During installation, repair or servicing of milking components in such a teat cup magazine, it is necessary to open or remove a door element of the cabinet. Such a door element may be mounted by means of hinges or the like at an edge portion of the door element. In milking parlours there are many times a lot of components in the vicinity of the cabinet. The presence of these components may make it difficult to swing the door of the cabinet to an open position and to obtain sufficient space for installation, repair or servicing of the milking components.